Find Mii (Streetpass)
Streetpass Quest (known in America as Find Mii) is a game that comes pre-installed with every Nintendo 3DS system. It can be found in the StreetPass Mii Plaza and is one of multiple games in the plaza that make use of the system's StreetPass functionality. With it, players can go on an adventure and save their Mii. Gather heroes either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can hire a single hero (level 1-2). Hired heroes are either cats or dogs, depending on what pet animal the player says he or she prefers. They can earn unique hats by fighting their way through the game's levels and to the boss. Find Mii I In Quest 1, the Monarch (chosen Mii) is in their castle, when they are captured by ghosts and locked into a cage. Players then have to go through many stages, battling various ghosts and demons by collecting "heroes" through StreetPass or purchasing them for 2 Play Coins. After the Ultimate Ghost is vanquished, the player receives the Regal Crown. A replay of the quest again unlocks the Ultimate Helmet and the second quest. For a list of rooms in Find Mii I see here Find Mii II This quest is only playable after players finish the first quest twice. New additions to Quest II include the options to hire Miis previously met, combine two Miis of similar colors to form teams, and purchase various potions. In Quest II, players have to save the Monarch yet again, as well as the Monarch's son and daughter (who all share quite the family resemblance) from the Dark Lord and his slimes, ghosts, and other monsters. This quest allows players to pick individual paths, and each path yields different hats. In order to save the royal family, the heroes must battle both old and new enemies. The quest is finished once the Dark Lord is vanquished. After Find Mii II is completed for the first time, the player is given the option to begin the Secret Quest, a harder version of''Find Mii II'' with different rooms and enemies. Keys There are a total of three "Locked" paths, one in Find Mii II and two in the Secret Quest. The locked path in Find Mii II is opened by the bronze key, obtained after beating it twice. The two locked paths in the Secret Quest require the silver and gold keys, respectively. Currently, silver is obtained after traversing rooms 25 and 19 (Requiring two playthroughs), whereas gold is awarded at the end of the second playthrough. Prior to this, earning the gold key would require the player to traverse the Secret Quest with a very small number of adventurers. Due to the game's expansive maps, and certain rooms requiring three playthroughs in order to obtain all of the hats therein, 100% completion requires a significant amount of restarting. For all hats, the player must put forward a minimum of three playthroughs of Streetpass Quest II, and at least ten playthroughs of the Secret Quest. For a list of rooms in Find Mii 2 see here Magic Each hero can either attack with their sword, or cast magic depending on their clothing color. * Black: darkens the room (one will darken a dazzling room), does double damage to certain golems. * Brown: summons random colour bunny hero, either the level of the summoner, or one level below the summoner (using combo magic will summon a hero equal to the team's level, max. 7, although mostly, it is level 4). * Light blue: freezes all enemies (you can hit an enemy until the ice breaks, giving extra hits). * Green: doubles level of next hero (max. 7, effect will disappear if your hero returns to the end of the line, two green heroes will increase the next hero's level to the highest level) * Blue: water magic does damage to all enemies in the room, does double damage to Blood Ghosts, does not work against blue ghosts (two blue heroes are necessary to clear a firey room). * Light green: puts enemies to sleep for a random amount of time (sometimes it gives heroes extra hits). * Orange: invigorates Heroes (allowing them to get one extra sword strike. With combo magic, you will be able to get two extra hits). * Pink: makes your heroes full of daring (heroes will always land a critical hit. The only major drawback is that it decreases the accuracy of landing sword attacks. With combo magic, no accuracy is lost.) * Purple: poisons all enemies in the room for 1 damage after each end of turn (2 damage from a combo magic). * Red: fire magic does damage to all enemies in the room, does double damage to Blue Ghosts and all mummies, does not work against Blood Ghosts (two red heroes are necessary to clear an icy room). * White: lights up the room (all heroes run away until you have a white hero in room 12 in Find Mii 1, or second to last room in Find Mii 2 secret quest), does double damage to reapers. * Yellow: brings a sandstorm in the room (lowers all heroes' chance to hit, to clear poison gas). Note: Some enemies are immune to certain magic, e.g. Blood Ghosts are invulnerable to red magic and Blue Ghosts are immune to blue magic. Potions * Vial of Valor - Calls back 3 heroes who have left (8 Play Coins). * Power Potion - Boosts your heroes' levels (20 Play Coins). * Dispelling Draft - Blows away gas spewed by enemies (2 Play Coins). * Bottled Barrier - Nullifies enemy magic (2 Play Coins). Note: The Dispelling Drafts and the Bottled Barriers do sometimes fail and nothing will happen. Note: When ordering a potion besides a Vial of Valor, one needs to make sure that another hero is behind the one that is ordering the potion, or else, the player will let the potion go to waste. Hats The following is a list of hats in Streetpass Quest/Find Mii. As of the April 2015 update, players can see where the Hats they have not obtained are located in-game, by holding X whenever they can see the Map) * No Hat * Mario's Cap * * Luigi's Cap ** * Peach's Crown *** * Daisy's Crown **** * Yoshi Hat *** * Yellow Yoshi Hat'' ****'' * Light Blue Yoshi Hat **** * Pink Yoshi Hat **** * Toad Hat ** * Wario's Cap *** * Waluigi's Cap **** * Bowser Hat ** * Boo Hat *** * Shy Guy Mask *** * Chomp Hat * Blooper Hat **** * Piranha Plant Hat **** * Warp Pipe Hat **** * ? Block Hat **** * Red Pikmin's Hat * * Blue Pikmin's Hat ** * Yellow Pikmin's Hat ** * Link's Cap * * Triforce Hat *** * Epona Hat *** * Samus's Helmet * * Metroid Hat ** * Kirby Hat * * Donkey Kong Hat *** * Arwing Hat *** * Fox Hat *** * Barbara the Bat Wig **** * Nintendo 3DS **** * NES Hat **** * Famicom Hat **** * Ice Cream Hat **** * Cake Hat *** * Tomato Hat **** * Cheeseburger Hat *** * Pizza Hat *** * Hot Dog Hat **** * Ramen Hat **** * Soccer Ball Hat *** * Football Helmet **** * Swimming Cap **** * Red Ribbon *** * Hibiscus **** * Tiny Top Hat **** * Lacy Headband **** * Beehive Wig *** * Floral Hat *** * Straw Hat **** * Top Hat *** * Pirate Hat *** * Chef Hat **** * Ninja Hood *** * Samurai Wig **** * Devil Horns **** * Magic Hat **** * Hatchet Hat * Sunflower **** * Panda Hat **** * Bear Hat **** * Penguin Hat **** * Cat Ears * * Dog Ears * * Bunny Ears ** * Regal Crown * * Prince's Crown *** * Princess's Crown **** * Ultimate Helmet ** * Dark Lord Helmet *** * Dark Emperor Helmet'' ****'' * indicates a hat that is found during the first playthrough of Find Mii ** indicates a hat that is found during the second playthrough of Find Mii *** indicates a hat that is found during Find Mii II **** indicates a hat that is found during a secret quest in Find Mii II Enemies * Ghost * Blue Ghost * Blood Ghost * Armored Ghost * Armored Demon * Armored Fiend * Ultimate Ghost * Yellow Slime * Blue Slime * Pink Slime * Green Slime * Shambling Mummy * Roaming Mummy * Marauding Mummy * Rampaging Mummy * Reaper Cadet * Reaper Captain * Reaper Commander * Reaper General * Granite Golem * Iron Golem * Gold Golem * Diamond Golem * Dark Emperor Note: Enemies can sometimes avoid attacks. Some use shields to block sword attacks from Miis that are not the same color as their shield, although offensive magic attacks can damage them with lessened damage. To break a ghost's shield, you will need someone of the same color shirt to break it. To break a shadowlight shield, you need to team up a black-shirted hero and a white-shirted hero.